


stanford

by elifish



Series: scraps 'verse [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Eating Disorders, Self Harm, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 12:36:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/761377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elifish/pseuds/elifish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>another 1-shot i have nothing to say all of these were written consecutively on an airplane</p>
            </blockquote>





	stanford

Dean starts cutting in his second year of high school. Brushes the wounds off as injuries collected on hunts. He's not stupid, doesn't slash his wrists. Hides the more blatantly self inflicted wounds under layers of clothes and jackets. Never cuts more than once or twice in the same spot. Sometimes he bruises or burns. His carelessness on hunts make no one suspicious. John gets angry at the carelessness, blames more and more on Dean. 

Sam stops eating when he's twelve. Water bottles become his best friend, a close second to the fact that John doesn't pay attention to where the lunch money goes, when he remembers it. Sam hides it under hundreds of motel mattresses around the country.

The night Sam leaves for Stanford is the night Dean attempts suicide. John drags him from the tub, fully clothed with two deep cuts on his wrists. He doesn't take him to the hospital. Buries him in a forest in Pennsylvania. 

Dean's note was a text to Sam.


End file.
